


Laundry Day

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chores, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, EXO - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Korean, Laundry day, M/M, Music, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singer Byun Baekhyun, kpop, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Laundry Day

The water of the washing machine started with a mechanical sound, the fall of water gathering in the drum. At just above a foot, washing powders would be sprinkled in to dissolve so they would mix perfectly and diminish the likelihood of discoloring or damaging any fabric. Nimble fingers sat the basket down on the counter and gently took the clothing from it, making sure that they were turned right side out. Dropping them one by one into the gathering water, the colors seemed to blur together, twisting and entwining.   
Minseok finished with the moderately sized grouping of colored clothing that he was working with and put the basket to the side, quietly dropping the washer’s lid to click it closed. Eyes slid to the dryer’s front and he licked over the line of his plump pout, bending down to open it up. Leaving the door of the dryer open, he picked up each piece of white clothing from it one by one, folding them meticulously. The muscles of his arms gently flexed, the gorgeous curve of them showing skin as it tracked back into his sleeveless top, his sides and rib-cage showing through the loose open sleeves of the top, tensing softly. Finger muscles played at his sides, moving as he breathed and turned, his hands working each fold as if it were the most delicate thing he’d ever done. His eyes were so focused on it that they half-lidded, long lashes catching light.   
He would move to the side a bit to put the newly folded clothes into a different basket that had been brought specifically kept clean to place them in. Hips shifting in the grey sweatpants he wore, the fabric hung on the supple curve of his backside and accentuated the shapes of muscle and flesh beneath.   
Once the folding was done, he would put the basket of clean clothes to the side as well and then dust off the tops of the machines, making sure that it was free of every speck. His back arched, small sounds of pleasure leaving him as he looked over the cleaned surface. Standing up straight, he patted his hands together and smiled, gathering up his things.   
Across the room, Sehun and Baekhyun stared at Minseok. Sehun’s nose was in his coffee cup and Baekhyun was transfixed, the hot beverage forgotten in his hand though it warmed it. His lips parted slightly and he tipped his head. Leaning over to Sehun, he whispered, “Have you ever seen something so boring look so sexy?” He asked, making Sehun nearly spill his coffee from forcing air into it from his nose in a snort. Nearly choking, he brought his face up and coughed, the sound choked somewhere between a laugh and wheeze.   
Minseok, not hearing the comment, came over. Two fingers pushed Baekhyun’s chin up, “Don’t gawk.” He grinned, winking as he continued out of the room, basket balanced against his hip.


End file.
